


Crescent Eyes

by lemonbaek_n_icetea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Anniversary, Byun Baekhyun-centric, M/M, Melancholy, Park Chanyeol-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbaek_n_icetea/pseuds/lemonbaek_n_icetea
Summary: In which Chanyeol completes a list on their anniversary for Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Crescent Eyes

1.

* * *

  
  
  


Today is their anniversary. 

  
  


The clock had gone off in time.

  
  


Chanyeol checks his reflection in the mirror. His hair is red just as Baekhyun asked it to be. He adorns an old graphic tee, the design of which is only remnant in the scratchy residue of colour. He cannot recall the design. He fixes the bed, folding the clothes in the wardrobe neatly. The room was neat, just as Baekhyun liked it. He lit a couple of ocean scented candles, shutting the windows to block the wind from whisking the light of life away from the flames. He was very well acquainted with the feeling. 

He takes a deep breath as he opens the door. The hallway is decorated neatly with chrysanthemums and lilies. The sweetness of the scent, has his stomach churning. The house is prim and proper, ready for Baekhyun. The air settles heavily in his chest. His skin tingles, the pressure behind his eyes strong. With a deep breath, Chanyeol picks the watch from the coffee table, snapping it in its place. Time heavy on his hand. With a fountain pen that Baekhyun had gotten him, he unfolds the paper he had crumpled last night in rage and grief. 

  
  
  


**_Things YOU will do for OUR anniversary or we're DONE (Just kidding. But I will be sad :/ ) :_ **

  
  


  * Red Hair!!!



  * Cake!!! (Chocolate Truffle from the neighborhood baker. 2 pounds. No less. More will be appreciated and will earn you extra kisses!!!)



  * Wear that sexy old graphic tee. The one you had when we met. (Lower drawer. My closet) 



  * Mongryong in a yellow bow!! 



  * Date in the park with Park. (Please laugh)



  * Only Happy Hours



  * No gifts other than this list!!!



  
  
  


Chanyeol bit his lip, the flesh soft and sensitive, the metallic taste was pungent against his tongue, warmth pooling in his face as he struck out most of the things on the list.

Mongryong is delightful as he plays in the backyard. Ears perking up as he notices Chanyeol. A soft bark, and a ritualistic circular dance has Chanyeol's lips perking upwards, a contrast to its state of rest . The dog giddly rolls in the grass as Chanyeol bends to ruffle the soft fur. 

  
  


“Let's get you all dressed up. I got you a yellow bow. Baekhyun will be delighted to see you in that.” 

  
  


Mongryong lets out a low rumble, ears slouching back a little, as he sits. Chanyeol quickly pops a treat, before softly choking out a command. It takes a while, Mongryong as stubborn as Baekhyun, before the dog rushes in. Chanyeol can't help it when he clicks the picture of their dog in a yellow bow, and Mongryong just gives up halfway to snuggle up against him. Eyes wide as he feels the soft nudge from the dog. He grunts as he wraps his arm around Mongryong, burying his hair in the soft fur. His body trembles. He doesn't know how long it is when he finally is able to breathe properly, and pats the dogs now damp fur. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol's seated on a bench, grass soft under his feet. His toes curl and uncurl themselves, the blades softly pricking the underside of his feet. He feels the warmth in the summer air. The sweet pang of flowers sting his nose. He glances at the bunch of chrysanthemums by his side, laced together with satin, perched against the wood. Baekhyun loves these flowers. He knows Baekhyun said no gifts but flowers aren't gifts. And they aren't much of a gift if Chanyeol simply picked them up. If anything, Baekhyun would only whack him for it. And he would gladly take that contact. Chanyeol watches as the sun set approaches, and his heart lurches when he sees a couple pass by, holding hands, leaning against each other, water lilies clutches in their hands as they bend and leave it at the stone under the tree. Chanyeol can't read the name. 

  
  


He craves for warmth. He aches for Baekhyun. He aches for the soft raven head boy whose eyes lit up into tiny crescents when he sported the most beautiful smile. He longs for those slender fingers to find their way against his cheek again. He yearned to hear his boyfriend's voice against his skin, hands grappling onto the material. He remembers the last time they were together. Baekhyun had been wearing the softest of cotton, that clung to his skin, as he nestled back up against Chanyeol. Chanyeol's own heart had been in a frenzy, head light as ever when Baekhyun had tilted his head towards him, no less than three weeks ago, hustling closer so he could feel his warmth.  _ Home.  _ Chanyeol had closed his eyes— now he wished he hadn't. Even for that brief moment, he wished to have never shut his eyes and blocked out the beauty that was Baekhyun. Baekhyun had giggled, and bumped their noses together— 

  
  


“I'm so in love with you”.

  
  


The warmth that had poured into Chanyeol was no less than sunlight. Chanyeol had basked in the radiant feeling of it, shuddering to close the space between them as he cupped Baekhyun's cheek. He hadn't believed it then. He'd always felt undeserving of the blessing that was Byun Baekhyun and Baekhyun was always irritated at that thought, claiming to drive it away with a banshee's scream. Chanyeol had shuddered as Baekhyun's fingers traced his skin. He felt loved. He felt happy. He felt complete. 

  
  


“I love you. I've always loved you.” 

  
  


The crescent eyes were back again, laughter bubbling against his lips, like champagne against a lid. Soft giggles and promises were spoken that night between nibbles and strokes of their tongues. Soft whispers against each other's skin, vows to never let go as they became one. Their names became a chant, and Baekhyun's name a prayer that never died off of Chanyeol's lips. He treasured it and savoured it, unleashing words of love at every instance he got. That morning, Chanyeol felt alive. He felt content. He felt overwhelmed. He was giddy, bubbly and light. He felt like he had his world in the palm of his hand. And Baekhyun had meant just that to him. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to cherish Baekhyun. He still had butterflies when he woke to Baekhyun's face over his. The rushed goodbye as he ran off to class and the promise of an evening together, and if not, a tomorrow— there was always a tomorrow. He had smiled as the smaller stole his clothes and another kiss from him, before pushing a piece of paper into his hand. Giggling his way out. The sweet melody echoed in Chanyeol's soul. The voice had rung in his ears as strongly as the images of that night. He was warm against the blankets. It all felt like a dream. 

  
  


It still felt like a dream. A dream in which he'd gotten frantic texts, cryptic without context— an address of a hospital. He'd gotten everything, but the reason behind it. Sehun had been sane enough to just send a “ _ Baekhyun _ .”

  
  


Chanyeol's feet had given out, as he took in Baekhyun's state. The doctors had been talking about the accident and Chanyeol had already been crying too loud and then heaving up his food, to hear the verdict. All he remembered was Baekhyun's mom, holding stiffly onto his hand before she too was crumbling. And the hollow feeling of there being no tomorrow. Chanyeol had been torn apart inside out.

  
  


Picking yourself up is the hardest part. And picking yourself up while holding someone else up was harder. In the weeks that followed, Chanyeol had become Baekhyun's mom's crutch. Even with someone by his side, it didn't get better. He didn't get better. The weeks had gone by numbly. Chanyeol's family had come down to check in on him. He willed himself to talk, but words died out, throat constricting. He had confined himself to the last of what remained of Byun Baekhyun— his clothes, his bed, his books and his dog. There was nothing colourful anymore in the world and Chanyeol failed to seek comfort in anything. His best friend, his boyfriend. His comforter and refuge, gone. Routine found his way into his life. Movement frisk by the end of the second week. He couldn't stand the sight of Baekhyun's mom so distraught yet holding herself together for her other son. He'd stepped in. She didn't rebuke him. 

  
  


By the third week, Chanyeol had found the guts to open the paper that was his last gift. Chanyeol had sobbed until he was empty, till the ache in his body had numbed him. Till he felt he was beyond repair. Chanyeol had surveyed the list before breaking down again. He'd been paralysed for hours when sudden purpose had taken over. He had looked at the list with a certain determination. Hollow as he was, he'd see Baekhyun's wishes through. When he closed his eyes that night, sleep now foreign, Baekhyun's pale lifeless form had been taken over by those crescent eyes. 

  
  


Chanyeol hadn't realised how far gone he had been, until he felt something soft against his damp skin. He blinked away hot tears, vision clearing up to reveal his friend. 

  
  


“Byun would hate you looking this ugly, Chanyeol. You know he once told me you're the ugliest when you cry. And what a true statement that is. ” Sehun's voice tried to come off as even, but was pregnant with something more morose. The crack in his voice only made it worse. 

  
  


Chanyeol swiftly wiped his tears, clutching the chrysanthemums for dear life as Sehun sat beside him. Sehun reached for the paper Chanyeol had kept against the wood of the bench but Chanyeol was quicker. Chanyeol cleared his throat before he clutched the paper between his fingers. 

  
  


“I didn't think you'd actually come here. You've refused to come here all this while.” 

  
  


Chanyeol couldn't trust himself to speak, he simply unfolded the paper and ran a shaky finger alongside point five. Sehun leaned in close, Chanyeol avoided the younger's gaze altogether, feet curling up in the grass again, holding on to, lest it gets lost too. 

  
  


“'Date in the park with Park' Here? Of all places. It doesn't fit...” Sehun echoed, eyes blinking rapidly, the crack in his voice audible again. 

  
  
  
  


They both sat in silence as the sun disappeared under the lemonade pink sky, soon fading into a cloudless midnight blue. The air was damp, the grass moist now. Chanyeol's own eyes were brimming again.  _ Happy Hours _ . He reminded himself. Blinking rapidly, he stood. Sehun mimicked him,yet made no attempt to follow him as Chanyeol set the flowers, along with a clock down. Time had mocked them both and Chanyeol never had his promised tomorrow. “It's the only place where I can be with him.” Chanyeol's fingers brushed the marble. “And there's trees, flowers, bees and people.” Chanyeol mumbled, watching Sehun wince, pity and pain etching his features, before Chanyeol turned to the engraved name of his boyfriend.

  
  
  


“Tomorrow. I promise.” Chanyeol whispered. A promise he intended to live up to. They'd have a date everyday here. And Chanyeol would make it up to them. Time slipped by— Chanyeol remained on his knees, shoulders crouched as fits of empty sobs that shuddered through his body turned into a longing for proximity. The stone was cold and lifeless against his cheek and the only heart that soundly beat against its owner's will was his. 

  
  


By the time, Sehun's hand dragged him back, he realised it was time to leave. And as they trekked downhill, amidst loose piled mud and gravestones, walking between random people soaked in grief, Chanyeol softly crossed the fifth point of the list, ignoring Sehun's comforting hand on his shoulder : 

  
  


  * ~~Date in the park with Park.~~




End file.
